Much Ado About Hogwarts
by Kkat5904
Summary: Wren Dawson just wants to enjoy her year as a transfer student to Hogwarts. Then bad-boy Slytherin, Bromley Calloway, comes along, and in his stereotypical manner, has to mess it all up. When they are not at each other's throats, Wren and Brom are trying to deal with friends, prophecies, and, of course, the villain trying to overthrow the government. But hey, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Magic is all around us. It's in the air that we breathe, the ground we walk on, the very blood that pulses in our bodies. For us witches and wizards, it is our very essence. That is how I found myself on a train in another country at the beginning of the school year.

I was sitting in a compartment with my best friends, Stella Brown and Skylar Matthews. We were sharing with two other girls, Camille Hart and Kinley Jacobs. Cami had taken to ignoring us and fell asleep. Kinley, although more social than Cami, had her headphones in and I could hear a faint, techno beat. That left Stella, Skylar and I to talk amongst ourselves about the new year.

I looked out the window with wide eyes, watching trees and mountains flit by in the picturesque sunset. It was all peaches, roses, and light gold that lined that clouds and made them look vaguely like cotton candy. I was so excited that I could practically feel the energy rush through my veins like a crazy new drug.

"We're almost there!" Stella chirped happily. I glanced at her with a tinge of envy. The sun had perfectly illuminated her shoulder length, brown waves and caramel skin, making her teeth a stark white in contrast. I pushed the jealousy away though; Stella was too kind and caring to even consider being mad at.

Skylar let out a high-pitched squeal, checking the time. Her own long, black hair fell in front of her eyes, but didn't conceal the natural tan on her skin. She, too, sent a wave of green through me. Her slight Hispanic heritage gave her an exotic look that all the guys tripped over themselves for.

I glanced down at myself and frowned internally as I took stock. Pale skin dotted with freckles, thin lips, and red hair that looked like strands of pure copper in the light. I lacked the firm muscle either of my friends had, trading for squishy curves instead.

"Stop," ordered Skylar, already guessing what I was doing. I let out a frustrated sigh, but did as she said. "Anyways, we should be getting ready. We are almost there I think."

"Finally," Cami groaned, as if she hadn't slept the entire ride. "Someone needs to make sure the boys can't see through the glass while I change."

Ignoring the vanity in her tone, Stella piped up, "I'll do it." I shook my head, but smiled. She was always trying to do the right thing and be good to everyone, even utter nuisances like Cami.

The rest of us grabbed our travel bags from under the seats and rummaged through them. We all pulled out similar looking uniforms: white button-ups, black skirts, gray sweaters, knee-high socks, black robes lined with silky fabric. It wasn't the most flattering ensemble, but I couldn't complain.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Kinley asked pointing to the Converse I had just slid on. "I thought we had to wear plain black shoes."

"I'm hoping they let it slide," I admitted. "Honestly, we did just come from another country. They can't expect us to follow every single rule. Besides, they are quite comfortable."

"They'll be great for you to wear when you are leaving for being expelled," Cami retorted with a satisfied grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Nice one, did it take you all day to think of that? Or just the train ride here? I can't wait to hear more of your stimulating comebacks this year."

"Wren," hissed Stella in a warning tone. I sighed, but let it go, switching with her so that she could change. I wondered when the crest would appear on our sweaters and when we would receive our ties. If there was one redeeming quality about the uniform, it was the tie.

The train lurched to a sudden stop, almost sending us all sprawling into a pile, but we managed to keep ourselves upright. Barely. I could hear the whistling of the train that signaled its passengers were departing. "Time for us to face the music," I muttered, sliding my messenger bag onto my shoulder. I quickly tucked the book I had brought with me under my arm. There was no way I would leave my precious baby there.

Cami pushed her way through us all with a, "Ladies first," thrown over her shoulder.

"I swear she gets more charming every year," I commented to myself.

"Let's just hope we don't have to share a house with her," Kinley stated. "I pity Mitchell and Lance. I'm sure they are thrilled at the prospect of different arrangements this year."

I snorted, an amused expression playing on my features. We slowly shuffled into the line of other students that were making their way to the entrance. None of them paid us any attention. I guess we weren't that exotic after all.

I was so focused on trying to take in all my surroundings that I completely missed the last step when departing. I dropped my book, pin wheeling my arms comically before latching onto the first sturdy thing I could, which happened to be a set of crisp, new robes. I pulled the stranger down with me and we both let out a grunt on impact.

I winced at the newfound pain screaming from my tailbone before scrambling to my knees. I launched myself at my book, barely missing being trampled on by a group of younger kids. I straightened myself quickly, cradling the object to my chest. When I was out of harm's way, I flipped through it to make sure no lasting damage had been done. I let out a large sigh of relief when it still appeared good as new.

The stranger beside me let out a pained groan that finally caught my attention. I turned towards them with an apology on my lips. It quickly died when I beheld him. He was tall. Really tall. Towering well over six feet and carrying himself with a regal posture. He had messy hair so white it could have been snow. It fell into his cerulean eyes in a way that instantly dried my throat.

Despite his I-just-woke-up-like-this demeanor, his clothes were very neat and pressed, like he was going to a grand ball instead of school. I noticed, not being able to stop myself from the thrill of pleasure I felt, that he had broad shoulders and a trim, muscular frame. It was the kind every girl dreamed of being wrapped around them in an embrace.

His angelic features were quickly marred by an irritated expression. "Did the fall give you brain damage or do you just not know how to speak?"

I gaped at him, blinking incredulously. "No...? No, I just—"

"Don't waste your time with an apology, Weasley brat. I have heard them from your kind enough times to know how pathetic it is," he snapped, holding a palm up to stop me.

Woah, rude much? I shoved his arm down to his side. "Look here, pal, it was an accident. Believe me, if I was going to accost someone purely for attention, I would do it on someone more worthy of my time."

It was his turn to blink in surprise. "You…you're American?"

"Yes, hence the accent and the reason for my accident. Unlike you, some of us don't have a clue about our surroundings," I bit out. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand just like a pissed-off cat.

"Incredible," he mused. "You are even more aggravating and ill-mannered than a Weasley. And here I thought it couldn't get any worse. Let me guess, you are muggle-born too, hm?"

Oh that was it. It was time for this kitty to bring out her claws. "Half-blood, not that it matters. Now, why don't you call Regina George? I'm sure she would like to know who stole her personality. Oh, and while you are at it, you might want to remove your head from your butt. The toxic fumes are going to your brain."

I heard an appalled gasp from behind me and winced. "Wren Dawson, I don't believe it! You know better than that!" scolded Stella, coming to stand next to me. "Stella Brown," she said smoothly, offering her hand to Mr. Pompous-Entitled-Peabrain. "Please excuse my friend. She is just a little cranky and tired from our long journey."

"Bromley Calloway, it is a pleasure," he replied in a silky tone, kissing the knuckles on her hand. I bristled.

"Why don't you keep those germ-infested lips away from my best friend, thanks," I growled at him. She was too sweet and good to get ensnared by his devilish charms.

"Wow, he must've peed in your Cheerios this morning, Dawson," Skylar joked, finally joining our group. "I haven't seen you this mad since they took House off of Netflix." She looked him up and down slowly before smirking. "Then again, he probably deserved it. By all means, continue. I am quite enjoying the show."

"Well, her manners are almost as atrocious as yours," Bromley drawled.

"That's it," I hissed. "Look here, buster, my dad is what you Brits would consider a muggle Auror. That means I could beat you to a bloody pulp without touching my wand once. So remember that the next time you insult my friends, or I swear, I will make stepping on Legos look like a prance through the meadow." I emphasized my point by jabbing my bony finger into his chest.

"Alright, easy there, Chuck Norris," Stella soothed. "Let's head inside for the Sorting Ceremony." She gently placed a hand on my shoulder, steering me away from the jerk.

I was irked to find that when I turned to glance back at him, he was grinning in amusement instead of peeing his pants in terror. Curse my lack of height. No one can be that intimidating when they are 5'2". He gave me a little wave and blew me a kiss. I quickly replied with an unsavory gesture that would have gotten me reprimanded by Stella had she seen.

Skylar poked me in the ribs, silently asking me what that was all about. Later, I mouthed, turning myself to join Stella in conversation. Bromley Calloway may not think I'm much of a threat now, but many smarter people had made the same mistake. I just hoped, for his own health and safety, he had been practicing his shielding charms.

I muttered under my breath the entire way to the castle. Weren't British boys supposed to be these charming, turn-girls-into-a-gooey-mess, gentlemen? If this is how they all were, I was going to demand a refund.

We arrived in the entrance hall just in time. A tall woman in emerald green robes and a pointed hat was standing above us on the landing of a large staircase. "Welcome first years and transfer students! We are so pleased to have you joining us this year at Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I will be your Headmistress and Transfiguration professor. We are about to enter the Great Hall where you will each be sorted into a Hogwarts house. Each house tries to earn points throughout the year to win the cup! Don't worry about your belongings; they will all be taken to your dormitories as soon as you are sorted. Now, please form a line and follow me. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

We all trailed along behind her like lost ducklings. I had to force my jaw shut at the sights before me. The Great Hall was enormous, vast ceilings stretching way above our heads. Warm candles hovered above us to provide light. There were four long tables sprawled along the floor and one, smaller table slightly raised towards the back of the room. All of the professors were currently seated there giving pleasant smiles to all the students. McGonagall had us stop right before the steps leading up to the table. In the center was a golden dais on which rested an eagle. Below that was a worn, wooden stool that held a tattered, wrinkled, brown hat. I didn't know whether to be annoyed with myself or not; I mean, honestly, what did I expect? I was coming to live in a magical castle.

McGonagall made her way to the dais and cleared her throat, immediately garnering the attention of everyone in the room. "Welcome students to another marvelous year at Hogwarts," she began in her lilting voice. She paused as cheers went through the room. "We are so happy to welcome back our wonderful professors this year, and to celebrate the ones now joining us. I am sure you all recognize Mr. Harry Potter, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and replacing me as the Head of Gryffindor House, and his wife, Ginerva Potter, who is taking over Madam Hooch's position as Flying Instructor and Deputy Headmistress. I am pleased to announce that this year, along with our first years, ten transfer students from the American wizarding school, Ilvermony, will be attending Hogwarts. I trust you all to give them a warm welcome and make them feel right at home. Now, without further ado, let the Sorting Ceremony begin!"

Cheers and applause echoed from all tables as peoples' faces lit up with excitement. Maybe we were exotic after all. "We shall begin with our transfer students. Mitchell Benson, would you join me up here please?"

Mitchell, one of my handsome peers, strode confidently to her and immediately sat down on the stool. I watched as the hat was placed on his unruly, straw-colored hair. It sprung to life and after a very slight pause rang out, "Hufflepuff!"

A table full of students with yellow ties and Honeybadger banners began to yell in delight. He grinned as he joined them, shaking hands with a few boys his age.

"Up next, Stella Brown," McGonagall declared, holding up a large parchment. I squeezed Stella's hand and she cautiously walked over, nervous excitement on her face. "Please take a seat dear."

The hat rested on her chocolate waves for a brief moment before concluding, "Hufflepuff!"

I cheered along with everyone else as her cheeks flushed and she joined Mitchell. She looked over at me, eyes sparkling. I gave her a thumbs up and a wink, reassuring her. She turned back to her table with a wide smile, introducing herself to her fellow classmates.

Dylan Copeland was next. The hat mulled over him for a second and then placed him in Gryffindor. The table cheered so loud I almost had to plug my ears. Then it was my turn.

"Wren Dawson," McGonagall trilled. I felt everyone's eyes burning the back of my skull as I made my way to her. I had never been so painfully aware that I was the center of attention as this moment. I perched on the stool, knees bouncing out of habit. She eyed me for a moment and I gave her a sheepish grin, willing my legs to be still. Carefully, the hat nestled onto my head.

"Hm…plenty of sass and drive, good courage, kind soul, very bright," the hat mused quietly. "Many wonderful options for you. Let's see, where to put you…better go with…Ravenclaw!"

I saw the table to the right of the center spring to life. Blue ties glinted and I saw an eagle, wings spread, screaming in delight on a banner above them. I felt something hot on my chest for a moment and glanced down. My sweater now adorned an elaborate crest and a blue and bronze striped tie hung from my neck.

People congratulated me from all directions the moment I sat at the table. I grinned, feeling as though I had just made 100 new friends all at once, which I supposed I had. I knew I was right where I belonged.

I watched the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, not surprised when Cami became a Slytherin. I was taken back, however, when the hat finally announced Skylar would join Stella in Hufflepuff. I had been sure she would be a Gryffindor. Then I thought about it more and it made sense. Beneath all of her feisty ways, she was a gushy, teddy bear who would gladly sacrifice herself if it would make people happy. A majority of the first years joined Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor tied, and a handful came to Ravenclaw.

McGonagall announced the feast and with a clap of her hands, steaming plates of every dish I could possibly want appeared before me. I had no hesitation digging into the delicious food. I glanced around for my friends and spotted the one face I, most assuredly, did not want to see.

I gave Bromley the trademark sneer that Slytherins were famous for. I don't know what had rubbed me so badly about him, but I loathed him entirely. It almost ruined my appetite, in fact. He returned my sneer with a trademark grin of his own, winking in a way that sent a flush right down my body. So I decided to do the mature thing and stuck out my tongue before facing the other direction. Hopefully I wouldn't see much of his face these next few terms.

I know what you're thinking. Oh please, girl, this is a walking romantic cliché. You are probably right, but it feels a lot different when it is actually happening to you. There were times when I couldn't decide if I wanted to push him off a bridge, or kiss him until my knees gave out. Probably both, if I am being honest. And just like every other girly cliché, I was terrified at the strong feelings he was evoking from me.

For the most part, I was normally able to hide behind my books and television shows. Content to rage and cry about them, because in the end, they would continue on exactly how I expected. It saved me from a great deal of emotional damage…although my friends would disagree. Whatever the case, I was a nerdy introvert and I preferred it that way. I didn't need some suave Slytherin to sweep me off my feet and ride away with me into a fairytale sunset. I would prefer to keep my feet on the ground and head in a book until I decided to sweep myself off my feet. After all, I was American and an independent one at that.

After our welcome feast, students began to stand up and walk out of the Great Hall to their dorms. I had finished a while ago, but I hesitated. I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I stared helplessly, silently praying that someone would come rescue me. So much for being independent.

"Not so brave without your pack, huh?" a voice whispered in my ear. I whirled around to face Bromley who had his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets.

"I'm just fine without my pack, thank you very much. Unlike some Slytherins, I don't need any mindless meat bags following me around to make me feel cool." I glared at him, willing him to catch fire with my eyes. Then I quickly caught myself. If I wasn't careful, he really would catch fire and I would be on the next train home before I could utter the words, "I can explain."

"My, my, you are a fighter aren't you?" he cooed sarcastically.

I sighed, willing myself to channel my inner Stella. I needed to remain calm right now. "What do you want, or do you just enjoy making my life miserable?"

"Contrary to popular belief, we Slytherins don't have evil intentions all the time," he told me. "But…I think I will make an exception for you. I do so love watching you squirm."

I opened my mouth to make a scathing comment, but I was interrupted by a girl with blue-gray hair. "How about you go slink into the dungeon shadows where you belong, Calloway?" she said smugly.

"Oh Bones, you wound me," he taunted her. "Until we meet again," he said turning to me. He winked and then disappeared so fast I would have thought he apparated.

"Don't mind him," the girl assured, turning to face me. "Bromley Calloway is just a slimy git."

"I've noticed," I remarked with a small smile. "Thanks for saving me from his nefarious ways though. I'm—"

"Wren Dawson," she blurted, holding out a hand. "I know. My name is Isabelle Bones, Ravenclaw Prefect and defender of the underdogs."

"Pleasure to meet you," I told her, shaking her hand. "How did you know—"

She interrupted me again. "Your name? I have a pretty good memory. I heard it during the Sorting Ceremony."

"I'll say. Um, hey, do you mind showing me to the dorms? I don't really know where I am going," I admitted.

"No problem, what are friends for? We are, by the way. Friends, I mean, or we will be soon enough. We have the same room assignment."

"Oh, cool," I said, pleasantly surprised. I was genuinely beginning to like this girl. She was blunt, but in a good way.

"Follow me, and try not to get lost when Hogwarts blows your mind," she taunted. I laughed and trailed after.

She led me down a long, stone corridor lit by flaming torches held by invisible hands. Large, arching windows gave a glimpse of the night sky surrounding the castle. Various suits of armor lined the hallway, the sliver turning gold. I watched in pure amazement as ghosts flitted around, casually interacting with the students. Isabelle caught me, an amused expression on her face.

"We don't have those at Ilvermony," I explained, "but you are right. Hogwarts is blowing my mind for sure."

We continued on through a covered passageway that connected to the outside courtyard. I was mildly shocked when I didn't feel the night breeze on my skin. Magic must keep the air warm and the breeze outside, I mused. Finally, we came to a room full of staircases that swung random directions with no clear course. Isabelle had us hop on one turning towards the west.

When it finally came to a halt, scraping the landing, we hopped off. Isabelle waved at some of the many portraits adorning the walls as we walked by. We walked down another, long corridor before coming to a single set of stairs. It twisted up a tower that seemed to go on forever.

"Haven't you guys heard of elevators?" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing," I responded. "It's a no-maj—I mean muggle thing."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, it is a bit of a pain to climb them everyday, but you get used to it," she shrugged.

"I need to work on my cardio," I puffed as we began to climb the stairs. I was already out of breath and we were only 20 steps up. We reached the top what felt like an eternity later and I was practically gasping. "I don't know if can do that again," I wheezed. "Man, I am out of shape."

Isabelle chuckled, but didn't reply. She strode over to a portrait of an old man with tufts of white hair going every direction. He was smiling jovially at everyone, greeting the older students by name. "Good evening, Ms. Bones," he greeted Isabelle.

"Hello, Ollivander," she answered, beaming. "It's nice to see you again."

"It is always a pleasure," he told her, "and who might this be?"

They both turned to acknowledge me at last. "Um…hi," I said, suddenly shy. "I'm Wren Dawson, one of the transfer students."

"Oh, yes! The Knight mentioned you. Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear," he addressed me. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

I thanked him politely. "Wait," I blurted. "I read somewhere that Ravenclaw Tower had to answer a riddle to get in. Don't we have to do that?"

"Quite right you are," Ollivander told me with a twinkle in his eye. "Are you ready Ms. Bones, Ms. Dawson?" We nodded and he began, "Feed me and I live, yet let me drink and I die. What am I?"

"A fire?" I stated quickly.

"Very good," he replied. "You may enter." With that, his portrait swung open and we hurried inside.

If I had been amazed with the Great Hall and the rest of the castle, I was basically drooling over my common room. The ceiling towered above us, decorated in twinkling constellations that seemed to move, dancing to and fro. The walls were of a delicate cream with climbing ivy tendrils and bronze molding. One side of the wall gaped open, revealing a large room piled high with books. In the center rested a marble statue of a woman, an eagle perched on her shoulder. That must be Rowena Ravenclaw, I thought.

Plush, blue velvet couches were scattered in no particular pattern around the common room. A few Ravenclaws had already sprawled themselves on them with large tomes. Next to each couch rested coffee tables holding gleaming lamps and even more stacks of books. A fireplace was next to them, already roaring cheerfully. Pillows were half-hazardly thrown around it so that "claws" could lounge around. On another side of the room were several easels with half-finished paintings and a beautiful, white, grand piano.

A few tables that looked like they had been commandeered from the library were placed in the center of the room, right under the stars. Ravenclaws were sitting in each of the chairs, scribbling furiously on parchments and holding what looked like a makeshift study group. Windows almost surrounded the entire room to let in more of the night sky.

"It's perfect!" I breathed in awe. "It has everything we could ever need!"

"Try not to look too impressed," Isabelle teased. "You haven't even seen the best part yet."

"There's more?" I joked back. She started walking towards a small, inconspicuous wooden door towards the back of the tower. She rapped on it three times and then opened it, stepping inside.

I proceeded after her and almost cried when I saw another, winding staircase. "Really?" I asked, exasperated. "More stairs? Are they trying to kill us, or just torture us to the brink of death?"

"You Americans are the laziest people I have ever met. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Hidden way down deep underneath my sense of self-preservation," I groaned as I started to ascend them. We passed one door, similar to the door in the common room, before stopping at the second.

"Welcome to our dorm," Isabelle replied, swinging it open.

Once again, the ceiling loomed several feet into the air, only this time, instead of painted stars, it was made of glass to show the real ones. I lovingly made out several constellations before stopping to take in the rest of the room. There were four beds in each respective corner draped in gauzy blue curtains and thick, downy quilts of royal sapphire. Several plump, bronze pillows created a home-like scene.

Plush, cream carpet was beneath my feet, although I could see the years of wear along the wooden floor that it hid. Next to each bed was a tall, skinny window of stained glass, underneath which was a nightstand holding a small lamp. On the other side of the beds were large, mahogany wardrobes with several drawers to put my clothes.

"Well," said Isabelle, standing dead center, arms open wide. "What do you think?"

"I absolutely love it!" I squealed. "Can Hogwarts become my interior decorator?"

Her face was marred with confusion. I shook my head. "Another muggle thing?" she guessed and I nodded. "Well, why don't you get settled in? Our other two roommates should be coming along shortly. They both have boyfriends, so they need to snog themselves silly before getting a good night's rest."

I laughed but walked over to a bed sitting towards the northwest. My suitcases lay on it and I opened them up. I began to place my pajamas in the drawers along with some of my jeans and t-shirts. I carefully hung up my new uniforms and a few dresses.

"Do you guys ever have any dances or anything?" I asked.

"Dances?" replied a girl with a black pixie cut and purple eyes. "The only one we have is the Yule Ball, which hasn't happened since Harry Potter was in school."

"Well students dying tends to be an issue, Violet," remarked another girl who had curly brown hair and a blue headband. She was by far the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. "Now be polite and introduce yourself to our new dorm mate," she scolded. "I'm Evelyn Hastings."

"Violet Wood," the short pixie replied. Her haircut suited her. I let out a shriek of surprise when Violet wrapped her skinny arms around my waist. "We are going to be the best of friends!" she gushed.

"Er…thanks," I hedged. "Um…Violet, I know they do things differently in Britain, but we in America aren't as…affectionate a lot of the time."

"Oh no, we are the same," Evelyn piped up. "Violet is just the odd duck."

"Ladies, we weren't going to show her our true selves until a few weeks in. Now you have gone and scared her away!" Isabelle said.

"Quite the opposite, I freaking love you guys," I reassured her. "You remind me of my girlfriends, or I guess mates, since I am in England."

"Actually, you're technically in Scotland," Evelyn reminded me, "but I give you credit for trying."

"Thanks Eves," I said, rolling my eyes. Oh yeah, I fit in already. "So who did I replace?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, this girl named Helga Glop. She was the absolute worst," commented Violet.

"I can't disagree," added Isabelle. "She was moody, conniving, and a snitch, and that's coming from a prefect! She really ought to have been in Slytherin."

"I know a girl like that," I said thinking of Cami. "She _did_ end up in Slytherin."

"But all is right again now that you are with us," Violet chirped. "We will be the most formidable girls in the whole school."

"And the hottest!" Evelyn added. We all turned to stare at her. "What, you dolts know it's true. Actually, Wren, now that I am thinking about it…would you allow me the honor of giving you a Hogwarts makeover?"

"A Hogwarts makeover?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh, Ev is the best!" squealed Violet. "She is responsible for my haircut now and Is' hair color."

I looked at all three of them. It wasn't hard to admit they would definitely turn heads, male and female. "Oh, okay! What the heck?" I shrugged.

All three instantly surrounded me, chattering at once. "I think I am going to do a curl and lengthening charm on your hair," Ev said to herself, playing with my red locks.

"You need just a bit more sass in your style," Isabelle stated. "Although the shoes are bloody brilliant."

"I have an everlasting eyeliner charm I can teach you!" Violet practically screamed in my ear. "And your skin is the perfect shade of ivory!"

I spent the next forty minutes being poked, prodded, and charmed from head to toe. When I lay in bed that night though, I had to admit I had never felt more beautiful. I gazed at the stars, dreaming about how my classes would go the next day and slowly drifted off to a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was poking me. I felt a jab in my side and groaned, pulling the blankets off my head. I could feel my hair sticking out in all directions and the dry trail of drool. I yawned, sitting up and stretching. "Hm…what? I'm up," I muttered groggily.

"Ah, the ghoul has finally woken." Evelyn smirked from where she was straightening her tie.

"Ugh," I groaned. "What time is it?"

"6:30," Violet answered with a giggle.

"When does our first class start?"

"When breakfast ends at nine," Isabelle said in her no-duh tone.

"Right," I stated, lying down again and pulling the blankets back over my head.

I felt someone tug them down and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you getting up?" Violet asked, a curious expression on her face.

"It's too early," I moaned, my eyes still closed.

"Don't you have to get ready?" she prompted.

"It doesn't take me _that_ long," I retorted. "I can do it in twenty minutes." I could still feel their eyes on me. "Alright, fine. I will see you down there shortly."

I slid out of bed, hissing when my feet touched the cold floor. Action resumed around me once they saw me heading to the bathroom. I shuffled to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. A little more awake, I looked in the mirror. My hair looked as if a three-headed dog had licked it. Fantastic.

I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair. After patting it down with water and brushing it a few times, it finally settled into the lush curls that Evelyn had charmed last night. My makeup was done already courtesy to Violet's everlasting charms. When I hurried back into the room, everyone was gone, but I spied my uniform already spread out on my bed. Isabelle.

I pulled it on, noting that it was a little tighter than I was accustomed to and the skirt two inches shorter than yesterday. Instead of being exactly at my knees, it now swished along my thighs. I laughed and quickly put on my tie, foregoing the sweater. I knew it would be much too hot for that later. I slid on my Converse, shoved my books in my bag, grabbed my wand to slide in my robe pocket and was out the door.

I stumbled my way to the Great Hall, still half asleep if I was being honest. I yawned a few more times as I sat down on the bench at the Ravenclaw table. "Morning," a third year greeted me. I grunted an unintelligible response. The food was already steaming on the table and people were eagerly scooping in onto their plates.

I wasn't much of a breakfast person save for the Starbucks I drank every morning religiously. "Do we just wish for the food we want and it appears?" I asked the third year.

He laughed before answering, "No, the only reason it suddenly appears on the table is because McGonagall doesn't want the House Elves to have to carry it from the kitchens. It is just easier that way."

I straightened, thinking. No Starbucks. I wouldn't survive the school year without it. "Where are the kitchens?" I asked him suddenly.

"Um…underneath us? In the basement? You have to tickle the painting of the pear," he explained hesitantly.

I was already gathering my stuff and heading there. "Thank you!" I called over my shoulder. I quickly strode out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. I had spotted the Hufflepuffs using a magical doorway near here to get to the common room yesterday. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice him until I was tackling us both to the floor. Again.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," I huffed, scooping up my bag and extending my hand to him.

He brushed it aside snidely. "We wouldn't if someone would pay attention to their surroundings." I shrugged. If he didn't want my help, fine. I began making my way to the painting again. I was a woman on a mission. "Wait! Where are you going?" he called to me. "The Great Hall is that way."

"Thanks, I know that Captain Obvious," I retorted. "I need to go the other way to the kitchens. Why are all you Brits such morning people?"

He jogged over to me, curiosity sparking in his eyes, which were grayer this morning. "What could you possibly need in the kitchens? All the food is in there." He pointed to the Great Hall again.

"Yes, I know," I replied. "I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason genius. The particular food I want is not there, however, so I am going to find it. Now, thank you for pointing out everything I have already gathered, but I really must be going." I saluted him and then practically skipped to the painting. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to tell he was shaking his head in a mix of confusion and amusement.

The kitchens were easy to find and I couldn't help but commend the Hufflepuffs for founding their common room in such an ideal location. House elves were bustling among the commotion when I walked in. A few of them stopped to glance at me when I cleared my throat.

A tiny elf with a pink shirt clearly made for a toddler scurried over. "How may I be helping you miss?" it squeaked, eyes wide and eager.

"Oh, well I—" I stammered. "I am a transfer student from America. Over there we have this drink that I really love. It isn't served in the Great Hall and so I was hoping I could make it here. I have the recipe memorized."

"What is the recipe miss? Twinkle will be helping you," it replied.

"Oh, it's alright. I can make it myself," I quickly told it and then cringed. I saw its big, brown eyes begin to tear up. I hurried to backtrack. "Well, um…you can make it if you really want to. I just know you are busy and I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Miss is no bother at all! Twinkle is happy to help!" it exclaimed. "What will Twinkle be making?"

I sagged in relief. Disaster averted. "Oh, okay cool! I would kill for a double-chocolate chip Frappuccino right now."

All the noise in the kitchen stopped. At least thirty pairs of eyes were now on me, wide with terror. Crap! What did I say? What did I say? I thought in a panic. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh! Oh no! I didn't mean that! I would never actually kill someone! Ever! It's just an American expression? Wait! Do you guys have expressions? What am I talking about, of course you do! I am such an idiot!" I rambled on, progressively making the situation worse.

"Please miss, don't hurts us," Twinkle begged. "We will make miss her frap-ah-cheese-no."

I almost giggled at that, but then replied, "Oh no! I wouldn't hurt you; I swear! I am sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it!" Then, because I didn't know what else to do, I threw myself at Twinkle, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I totally didn't mean that."

"What is going on in here?" a voice said in shock. I turned, still clinging to Twinkle and took in Stella's open mouth and blinking eyes.

"Hi…Stella. What…um…what brings you here?" I asked sheepishly. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you trying to suffocate that poor house elf?"

"I wasn't, I was just—" I tried to explain. Stella walked over and gently removed my arms.

"There you go," she cooed to Twinkle. "I am sorry about my friend. She doesn't know how to behave herself." I winced.

"I just wanted my Starbucks," I explained weakly. She gaped at me as if I was the dumbest person alive.

"So that justifies trying to kill a house elf? I know you are cranky in the morning, but this is a low blow, even for you."

"I wasn't trying to kill it," I argued, my cheeks growing hot. "I was hugging it. I accidentally said something that made it upset and I didn't know what to do so my first thought was to hug it so I did and then you came in and I still don't have my Starbucks and I had to get up early this morning and—"

"Okay, dude, take a chill pill," she told me in a soothing voice. "Now, you just wait here and I will get your Starbucks."

My shoulders sagged and I nodded. What in the world would I do without Stella? Strangle house elves apparently. She came back a few minutes later with two mugs in her hand. I could see whip cream and chocolate swirls on top. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said reaching out my arms.

She held up her hand. "I think you have given enough hugs today," she warned, but laughter sparkled in her eyes. I laughed, too.

"You are probably right." We turned to head out of the kitchens when I whirled around. "Thank you!" I called to the house elves, who I am pretty sure, all turned scarlet with embarrassment.

"Misses can come back any time!" Twinkle told the both of us. We grinned and waved as we glided out of the kitchen.

"I took care of everything," Stella told me. "Starbucks will be available for you every morning from now on."

"Bless you. You are an angel," I moaned as I took a greedy gulp of my drink. It was just as good as I remembered.

"We should probably get to class," she reminded me. I took a few more sips of my drink before vanishing the mugs back to the kitchen. "What class do you have first?"

"What day is it?" I questioned.

"Tuesday."

"Then…Ancient Runes with Professor Boot."

"Yes! I do too!"

"Awesome! We should totally sit by each other!" I told her excitedly. We began making our way up the stairs and to the classroom. When we got there, we immediately sat in the middle of the second row next to each other.

"I am so glad to see some house unity going on," Professor Boot remarked with an easy smile. "Welcome to Ancient Runes."

"Where were you?" Evelyn asked as she plopped down in the desk next to me. "I looked everywhere. Some third year said you ran out this morning."

"I needed something," I told her, blushing at the memory. "Oh, by the way, Evelyn, this is my best friend Stella. Stella, this is my roommate Evelyn."

They smiled at each other and began to chat as Eve asked her how she liked Hufflepuff. I sat back with a satisfied expression. I loved when my friends became friends. "Thinking about leaving, I hope," a deep voice said near my ear. I jumped, startled, and glared as Bromley sat right in front of me.

"Seriously, are you stalking me now or something?" I spat, gritting my teeth. "Because I am pondering getting a restraining order."

"Where's the fun in that, Buttercup?" he retorted smoothly with a chuckle.

"Don't call me Buttercup," I snarled. "Jerkface," I added for good measure.

"Woah, I can feel the sexual tension coming off of you two in waves," a handsome boy noted. He had short, brown hair and tan skin. He was more muscular than most guys I had seen at Hogwarts so far, and he was leaning in to give Evelyn a kiss. What. The. Actual. Heck. "Hi beautiful," he whispered lovingly to her.

"Stay out of it, Newcastle," Bromley warned venomously.

"Easy. I was just pointing out the obvious. Besides, I can't have you picking on my best girl's roommate, now can I?" the boy clucked.

"Yeah, so shut up," I spoke smugly, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, I like you already," the boy chuckled. "My name is Emmett. What's yours doll?"

"Wren Dawson," I replied easily. "Delighted to meet you."

"See that?" Emmett bragged to Bromley. "She is _delighted_ to meet me." He waggled his eyebrows, a grin on his face. Bromley just scowled and turned to face the front of the classroom. "Don't mind this git. He just has his knickers in a twist right now. Luckily, I am gentleman enough for us both." So this was Evelyn's infamous boyfriend. I could see now why she snogged him silly; I internally laughed.

"Attention everyone!" Professor Boot yelled, reining the class in. "I am Professor Boot and this is Ancient Ruins for sixth years. I hope everyone had a wonderful summer because we are going to start our learning immediately. I want everyone to turn to page seven and we shall begin today's lesson."

I smiled at the sound of ensuing groans and the flipping of dry, crisp pages. I practically lived for school. My thoughts were interrupted when a folded paper landed on my desk. I opened it and scowled.

You better watch out Buttercup. Your bodyguards won't always be here.

Jerkface, I thought. I pulled out a parchment of my own and scribbled furiously. To everyone else, it would look like I was eagerly taking notes. I folded it in the neat shape of a swan that fluttered gracefully onto his desk, unfurling itself. He quickly read it and then it burst into a small flame, all evidence disappearing.

I'll certainly keep that in mind, Calloway. However, I think we both know you're threats are…what do you Brits say? Oh, right, all mouth and no trousers. Better luck next time.

Game, set, match.

I was thrilled when Bromley quickly gathered his supplies and left the class without another word. He could certainly dish it out, but he lacked the stamina to take it. Such a sore loser.

He, along with Emmett, Evelyn, Stella, Skylar, and Violet, were all in my next class, Care of Magical Creatures. I was once again pleased when he kept to himself. I appreciated a man who knew his place. The rest of us chatted and I was happy to see that Stella and Skylar easily fit in with my newfound group of friends. Seeing Skylar and Emmett share witty barbs with one another was the new highlight of my life.

The rest of us girls were giggling as Violet and Evelyn interrogated us on our opinions of the male specimen at Hogwarts. "Where is your boyfriend, Vi?" I asked randomly. "I have yet to meet him."

"Oh, he is in Gryffindor. I will introduce you when we have lunch next."

"So, anyone caught your eye?" Evelyn whispered, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Only one. Unfortunately, his personality is detrimental to his looks," I whispered back.

"Ah," she said with understanding in her eyes. "Brom can be quite the git, but he really is sweet once you get to know him." I snorted in disbelief. "I'm serious," Evelyn whispered vehemently. "He and James are the most loyal friends Emmett has. They were the only ones who would even talk to him at first when everyone found out his father had been a death eater."

That stilled me instantly, sobering the moment. Right. I had almost forgotten about the terrible events that had occurred twenty-three years ago. Even though it had happened an ocean away, it had set every witch and wizard in America on edge. If Voldemort hadn't been defeated, who would have stopped him from coming after us next?

I stole a peek behind me and saw Bromley staring at me with intense eyes. It took my breath away and I snapped back around. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw something…almost apologetic in his gaze. I shook my head. That was stupid. He may have been a good friend to Emmett, but he hadn't been even decent to me since the moment I had arrived. That had to count for something. Right?

"Brom is staring at you," Isabelle whispered in my ear at lunch an hour later. I glanced up from my soup, and sure enough, he was with that same intense expression as earlier.

"I wish he would just leave me alone," I mumbled, ducking my head. Some of the fire had left me after Evelyn's revelations during class.

"At least he is attractive," she chimed, pointing a spoon at him to prove her point. "It could be worse."

"Just because he is attractive doesn't mean it gives him a free pass," I almost shouted, slamming my silverware back on the table. Everyone turned to stare at me and my cheeks flushed with heat. "It just doesn't give him the right to be so rude," I argued, quieter this time.

"I know that," Isabelle soothed. "All I am saying is that at least when he is insulting you, you have something good to look at."

I huffed angrily. "Is that all you think about?" I accused, staring her straight in the eye. "Looks? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart. Didn't you guys just have a huge war over people being treated cruelly simply because of something as stupid as their blood? I'm not saying America is perfect, because we aren't. Heck, we are still dealing with people discriminating against others because of their skin color. My point is, no matter what you look like, no matter how rich you are, no matter where your magic came from, it never gives you an excuse to treat people as inferior. We are already so hard on ourselves, the last thing we need is someone telling us something we are already painfully aware of. Take it from someone who knows."

I stood up quickly, slinging my book bag onto my shoulder. Isabelle, Violet, and Evelyn were openly gaping at me. I knew I had the tendency for outbursts, I had even tried to reel it in, but in that moment, I wasn't sorry. Not at all. "I'm not hungry anymore. I will see you in potions."

I stalked out of the Great Hall, my blood boiling and eyes stinging as I felt everyone's eyes on me once again. Didn't anyone in this bloody school have anything else to do with their lives? I flung myself onto one of the window seats in the corridor, leaning my back against the sun-warmed glass. I closed my eyes, massaging my throbbing temples.

"Tough lunch?" Skylar said, moving my outstretched legs to place them on her lap. Stella came to sit beside her, gazing at me with sympathy.

"The toughest," I replied with a weak grin.

"I know you want to change the world," Skylar began. "It honestly shocked me when you weren't in Hufflepuff with us, but—" She trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"But," continued Stella, "it isn't going to happen overnight. Not everyone is ready for change. I know it's frustrating; it's just something we have to take a day at a time. Sometimes…"

"Sometimes the world just isn't ready for the likes of us yet," Skylar chimed in finally, beaming. "We are too good, too smart, too fabulous."

I giggled a little as she struck a pose, looking like a Vogue model with pouting lips. "Feel better now?" Stella asked hopefully.

"You guys are the best," I replied, wrapping them in a group hug. "I seriously never would have made it here without you, either of you. Now go make the puffs proud. I have a potions class to get to." I shooed them playfully, watching them walk away, arms hooked together at the elbows. Those girls, I thought with a shake of my head. I heard the large bell clang throughout the castle and knew it was time to get to class. I wondered what else Hogwarts had in store for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions class was taught by a portly man with graying hair by the name of Horace Slughorn. He was a jolly sort of fellow that almost reminded me of Santa Claus, minus the beard and red clothes. He greeted each student as they walked into class, but stopped as he came to me.

"I don't believe I have had you before," he mused.

"No, sir. I am a transfer student from Ilvermony."

"Oh, yes! Welcome," he said enthusiastically, shaking my hand so hard I thought my arm would leave its socket. "Do your parents work for the American ministry?"

"Um…not really," I muttered. "My dad is a non-maj, which is what you call muggles, and my mom has a muggle job. I am the only one of my siblings to even have magic. My grandfather works for them though. He is sort of like your ministry's department of muggle relations, I suppose."

"Ah, very interesting," he remarked, but I could see he had already moved on to the next student. "Mr. Calloway, happy to have you in my class again!"

"Of course, I couldn't not take it from the head of my house, now could I?" Brom said back pleasantly.

"How was your summer, my boy?" Slughorn asked.

"Excellent sir. My father and I travelled all around the world. He took me to all the places his potion company has business with, wants me to take over the family business."

"Of course, of course. Your father is a wonderful businessman. I daresay, if he decided to teach potions at Hogwarts, I would be out of a job," Slughorn joked, his belly rumbling with laughter. "Very good, my boy. Very good. I would like you to stay after class, Brom. I want to talk to you about the party I am hosting in a fortnight. I am hoping you will be joining us."

"I would be delighted, Professor."

"Excellent, excellent. Ah, Ms. Sinister! So good to see you again!"

I tuned out of the conversation, annoyed. There was definitely a reason that Slughorn was not Santa Claus. I could practically sniff out his Slytherin ambition from a mile away. Of course, to him, I would never be of any value. I was only a half-blood after all with no important social connections, I thought sourly. Just like America, he was run by politics and social standing.

I wasn't allowed to ponder for very long, however, before I was joined by my roommates. "I am so sorry!" Isabelle gushed. "I hadn't even thought of it that way!"

"It's alright," I said gently. "I am over it now. I just get rather passionate about things like that, I guess. Friends?"

"Friends," she agreed happily. Then all four of us were back to talking away, laughing at an encounter Violet told us she had with a fourth year Hufflepuff in the hallway.

I quickly found that potions was not my best subject, especially when Slughorn taught it. You would think it would be easy. I mean, after all, all I had to do was read instructions out of a book, follow them, and then BAM! I had a potion. However, sadly, that was not the case.

An hour into the Amorentia we were making, mine had turned a muddy brown with the consistency of sludge. "My, that is most unfortunate," remarked Slughorn as he walked by. I wanted to yell, "Thanks for the help," but decided it would be better to bite my tongue.

I grumpily let out a sigh, watching as Brom, a few feet away, casually mixed the ingredients together, letting it simmer over a fire. The smoke was a delicate, baby pink, just as the instructions said it should be. I could smell a mix of vanilla, books, and fresh air from where I was standing.

"Excellent work, Mr. Calloway," Slughorn congratulated him, patting him on the back. "You are a natural, just like your father." Brom had a smug expression on his face.

"Alright everyone, it's time to clean up now. Ms. Dawson, would you please stay behind for a moment?"

My face turned a dark crimson. I was so embarrassed. Never had I had to stay behind before for something other than praise. Oh man, I thought, it's only been a day and I am already failing potions. I was mildly shocked because I had never had a problem in the class before at Ilvermony.

I quickly disposed of my nasty slime, eager to get this "talk" over with so I could go mope in my room before dinner. Actually, make that the library. I had yet to explore it and my fingers were itching to scan the blessed pages.

I trudged over to his desk at the front of the class, my head hanging in shame. "Ah, Ms. Dawson, just the person I wanted to see. Just give me another moment and I will be with you," Slughorn acknowledged cheerfully. He turned back to Brom, who was standing by his desk as well. His gray eyes practically glowed with mirth.

"You are more than welcome to bring a date, if you so please, Brom. Supper will begin at precisely eight 'o'clock. Oh, and do give your father my regards."

Brom nodded politely, turning on his heel, and sauntering out of the classroom without sparing me a second glance. I shook my head. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I said, turning my attention back to the potions professor.

"Yes, my dear. I noticed you were struggling a bit today. Now, I know it is only the first day back, but I wanted you to be aware, if you continue to struggle like this, we will need to get you a tutor. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," I replied hastily. "Thank you sir. I will try much harder next time."

"Yes, see to it that you do," he said absently, waving me away so he could rummage around in his desk. I quickly ducked out of the room, happy to be done with the awkward situation.

"My, my," Brom purred, coming out from the corner he had been leaning on. "It seems that little Ms. Know-It-All, doesn't, in fact, know it all."

"Clever," I retorted dryly. "Do you have any other obvious statements to make today? It seems you are rather good at it."

"I would be careful, Ms. Dawson, about how you speak to me," he warned, but his voice was smooth as butter. It sounded more like he was suggesting a walk in the park than threatening me. "I actually came to offer you my services. It would seem that you are in apparent need of them."

"When pigs fly, maybe," I responded. "Until then, I think I can help myself. Thanks for being a concerned peer though. It's dually noted."

"I think," he began, taking a step towards me so that I had to crane my neck to look into his eyes, "that you will need my help sooner than you realize."

I narrowed my eyes at him, taking a step back and almost tripping on the stairs behind me. "Well in that case, I am sure I can find someone to tutor me without your assistance."

I whipped around and flounced up the stairs, but I swear I could hear him say, "We shall see about that, Ms. Dawson."

Over the course of the next two weeks, I decided that my favorite course was either Transfiguration, which I apparently had a knack for, or Astronomy. There was just something so satisfying in peering out at the stars, studying them, and learning their history, despite Cami complaining about the cold the entire time. To my utter enjoyment, even Brom seemed to have a certain distaste for the girl.

She, on the other hand, was completely and hopelessly enamored with him. I could almost guarantee a large part of it had to do with his favorite pastime, insulting me. I was so disgusted by her draping herself all over him though, that I couldn't even feel miffed by his scathing remarks. She would give this annoying, girlish giggle and I found myself trying not to vomit in my mouth.

On one such occasion, she even had the audacity to say, "Are you jealous, Wren?" as she clutched at his expensive, black coat.

"Hardly," I replied. "He is all yours, Cami." I glanced at Brom before I sauntered away, and I could almost swear I saw pleading in his eyes as she pulled him closer by his knitted, green scarf. With as much mirth as I could possibly manage, I repaid the favor he had given me on the first day. I waved my fingers slightly and winked gleefully. If looks could kill, I surely would have been dead.

I thought Emmett was going to pee his pants when I recalled the scene later that evening. We were seated by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room discussing our days. "Serves the git right after the way he has been treating you," he stated.

"Aw, it's alright Emmy bear," I cooed, patting him on the arm. He had become like another, annoying brother to me. He frowned at the nickname and Evelyn laughed. "I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I tie my own tie and everything. I honestly feel bad for you. You have to live with the both of them."

"Don't remind me," he muttered. "If I have to hear her say, 'Oh Brom, you are _so_ funny,' I am liable to use the killing curse on her."

We all chuckled at that. "Try going to school with her for five years," I reminded him.

"Oh, the torture!" He moaned, shoving his face into a pillow. "I would rather take my chances with Moaning Myrtle."

"Just don't come crying to me when you receive a wedding invitation in the near future. He is _your_ best friend after all," I taunted.

"Merlin, don't say that!" Evelyn admonished. "Then I would have to go with him and would you really torture me like that?"

"I don't know…you did steal my favorite pair of earrings the other morning." I pretended to think, rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"I will buy you another ruddy pair of earrings. Just please take it back!" she pleaded.

"Alright, alright," I conceded. "Don't give me those puppy eyes; you know they only work on Emmett."

"You caught me," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "She is just too irresistible."

Suddenly, a pillow hit them both in the face. We all howled with laughter as Violet yelled, "Get a room!"

I could see Emmett's eyes glint with mischief. "If you say so, Vi." He pulled Evelyn up and ran towards the dorm rooms.

"Not MY room you jerk!" she shrieked, using the word I had taught her.

"At least have the decency to put a sheet down!" I yelled after them, pleased when they both turned red.

"You will pay for that," Emmett warned. I stuck out my tongue in reply. I yelped as he began to chase me. I hurtled through the common room door, ignoring Ollivander's calls after me. I glanced back to see Emmett in pursuit and pumped my legs even faster. "You can run, but you can't hide, Short Stuff!" he yelled.

I raced around the corner, hoping to lose him when I collided with what felt like a wall. "Oof!" I gasped, landing in an ungraceful heap. I looked up between the curtains of hair that had fallen over my face. A bemused Brom was standing over me, an eyebrow raised skeptically. His eyes trailed down my fallen form, pausing at where my skirt had ridden up my thighs. "Not again," I groaned, yanking at the skirt to give myself some manor of dignity. His heated gaze still seemed to caress any bare skin I was showing.

"Where are you, you little pint-sized annoyance," Emmett growled, finally rounding the corner and startling us. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us. "Oh, hello Brom. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Brom stated casually, his gaze drifting to his best friend, "but it would seem you are busy seeking revenge on a 'pint-sized annoyance.'"

"I am _not_ annoying," I snarled at Emmett. I took his outstretched hand, however, when he offered it. I pretended to ignore the other hand that had been held out for my assistance.

"But you are pint-sized," he stated. At my expression he shrugged. "What, it's the truth?"

"Yes, well, while this has been truly stimulating," Brom interrupted, "the reason I came looking for you is because it's curfew. Kreacher is already scouring the halls for students. If you lose us house points, I will personally pummel you."

Emmett gulped at the menacing figure before looking at me apologetically. "Sorry, pipsqueak, but the prefect has spoken."

"Prefect? Pipsqueak?" I nearly shouted. Brom was a prefect. Why was I even surprised?

"Yes, I believe that is what he said, Buttercup," Brom retorted causing my cheeks to heat. Every time he called me Buttercup, it was like a caress. I scolded myself for even thinking that way. Bad Wren. You are going to stop that train of thought right there. It is now in the station, permanently out of service.

"I wasn't talking to you," I replied immaturely. "Goodnight Emmy Bear, sweet dreams. I'll let Evelyn know what happened." I gave Emmett a quick hug and then turned to Brom, who was waiting expectantly. His arms were folded, the Oxford shirt barely containing the bulging muscles beneath. I saw his cerulean eyes darken to that smoldering gray as he glanced at my lips. "In your dreams."

As I was walking away, I heard Emmett boom, "Oh, that's cold!" It was followed by a whack as flesh connected with flesh, and then a, "That hurt! Merlin, Brom!"

It seemed that even in my sleep, I could not shake off the mysterious Slytherin that haunted my thoughts. I was loathe to admit that a part of me, deep in the recesses of my mind, actually enjoyed it. Looked forward to it even.

 _I was standing in the Forbidden Forest. At least, I think that's where I was. My heart was thudding furiously in my chest. I was looking for something. Something I had lost. No, not something, someone._

 _The trees seemed to creep in every time I looked away, making me feel claustrophobic and panicked. Where are you? I thought desperately. "Brom!" I shouted, but the wind swept away my words even as I formed them. I tried again. "Brom!"_

 _It was faint, but I heard my name yelled in reply. I sprinted towards the direction of the noise. Tree branches and thorny shrubs clawed at my skin, leaving bloody trails in their wake. I didn't care._

 _My feet pounded on the soil as I approached a clearing shining with light. "Brom!" I screamed. I could see a form slumped over on the ground._

 _I dropped to my knees and rolled the figure over carefully. It was Brom, his hair plastered to his scalp, sticky with blood. Drops rolled down his pale skin, falling onto his white shirt. I cradled him in my arms. "Brom, I'm so sorry," I sobbed helplessly. "This is all my fault."_

 _He shushed me gently, one finger resting on my lips. It was cold, much too cold. I kissed it softly. A tear dripped from my eye and onto his cheek, intermingling with the blood and turning it pink. A ragged sob tore from my throat, blurring my eyes with more tears. "I'm so sorry," I moaned, rocking back and forth. A lump had formed painfully, making my voice thick and wet._

 _"Hey, look at me," he ordered in a quiet voice. "Wren,_ look at me. _It's alright. You didn't know. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't—" His voice trailed off and his body shuddered._

 _I watched as the glow in his beautiful eyes dimmed. His pale lids closed over them as his last breath escaped his cracked lips. "Brom?" I whispered painfully. "Brom? Brom, no! BROM!"_

I jolted awake, feeling like I had just fallen from a great height. I rubbed at my tired eyes, annoyed when I pulled them away and they were wet. I was pathetic, crying over a boy who _hated_ me.

I could already hear Stella, telling me it was normal, that I had a good heart. She was the most Hufflepuff Hufflepuff I could ever imagine. Sighing, I rolled over, settling comfortably in my cool sheets. I wasn't going to let him ruin my sleep.

 _I was in a classroom. One I had never seen before. I could tell it was rarely used because the desks were stacked on one side of the room and the one belonging to the professor had dust on it. Sunlight streaming through the window provided the only light._

 _I jumped when the door slammed shut. Then I panicked. That was my only way out. I pounded my fists on the door. "Hello? Anyone out there? I'm stuck!"_

 _Silence. Sighing, I rested my forehead on the door. Think, Wren. Oh, duh! You're a witch, stupid. I pulled my wand out of my pocket. "Alohamora!" I shouted. Nothing happened. I tried again. Still nothing. I ran through a few other spells, even going so far as to try and explode the door. I would fix it later, I justified. Absolutely nothing. Zip, zero, zilch. No response. I almost screamed in frustration._

 _"It isn't going to open," came a dark voice. I really did scream that time. Twirling around, I saw Brom leaning on the previously empty teacher's desk as if he had been there the entire time. His robes were gone, leaving only his black slacks, Oxford shirt, and a green tie draped haphazardly on his neck. His sleeves were rolled up and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, giving me a glimpse of pale skin underneath. His hair fell messily into his eyes as he peeked out beneath it._

 _"Let me out," I ordered, but my voice was raspy. I tried again. "Let me out…please?"_

 _"Hm…let me think about it," he said standing up fully. He stalked towards me like a predator. His movements were graceful and lithe as a cat; I could see the powerful muscles rippling. "How about, no?" He was right in front of me now. His eyes were gray again, but glinted mischievously. The corner of his mouth was now pulled up into a smirk. Merlin, help me._

 _"What do you want?" I bit out forcefully. Someone please find us, I prayed. Another half of my brain whispered, is that what you really want? I didn't know. I couldn't think. It was so hot in the room, stifling almost._

 _"That's not a very polite way to speak to someone," he tsked. "Ask me nicely." His grin was wide now like the Cheshire cat's. His hands were tucked into his pockets nonchalantly, as if he did this everyday. He probably did. Locking poor, unsuspecting girls in classrooms to torment them and have his wicked way with them. Thinking of him kissing other girls snapped me out of my daze._

 _"How about, no?" I parroted sassily, folding my arms over my chest. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge me now. I would not be another one of his conquests. Wren Dawson was not a flavor of the month._

 _"Such a mouth on you," he purred, his wand suddenly out. I gulped, wondering what he was planning on doing with it. If he harmed me, I could get him expelled. I nearly leapt out of my skin when it lightly brushed my lips. "Someone ought to teach you a lesson, Buttercup."_

 _"And who might that be?" I scoffed trying to appear unaffected. "You?"_

 _He took a step closer, then another. I stifled a squeak as my back hit the cold wall. His chest was almost pressed to mine. I could feel his body heat radiating to me now. "Yes, me," he said slyly. "There is no one better to do the job, don't you think, Princess?"_

 _"Oh, I could think of a few people," I said, trying to distract him. I needed to get out of here. No, I_ had _to get out of here, before I did something insanely stupid. I jiggled the doorknob, but it was in vain._

 _"It won't work, Princess," he replied with a dark chuckle. I nearly swooned. His voice was now pure seduction. "Now, let's get one thing clear. I am the_ only _one to do the job. You are mine."_

 _"I'm not yours, you jerk," I hissed. "You don't own me."_

 _He placed his palms on either side of my head. His eyes regarded my lips for a moment before he licked his own, and then, ever so slowly, let his gaze drift lazily to mine. "Wrong again." His voice was rich chocolate, oozing honey, Amorentia itself. He leaned in. I could feel his warm breath heating my skin. It sent the most wonderful tingles racing down my spine and euphoria to my brain._

 _"I will never be yours," I whispered softly. My anger was quickly dying, my fire changing into something slower, smoldering. If anyone could see my eyes right now, I was sure they would match his._

 _"Wanna bet?" he taunted, his lips only an inch away from mine. I could feel the air move when he spoke. I was drowning in a sea of gray, the waves threatening to push me under. My knees shook. I was scared I wouldn't be able to hold myself for much longer. I closed my eyes, trying to block him from my senses._

 _I felt his hand move then. It started with a gentle caress to my cheek, so light that it tickled. Then the pressure increased as it ran down my side, burning my skin. It finally stopped, resting heatedly on my waist. The scent of vanilla and cologne was wrapped all around me, dulling everything else._

 _"Wren," he began in a rough, gravelly voice. All I could think about were the fingers wrapped around me._

 _"Hm?" I asked, my eyes still closed. I could hardly even form a coherent answer._

 _"Look at me." It was not a request. The demanding tone added fuel to the fire burning through me._

 _"No," I whispered, terrified because I knew what would happen if I did._

 _"Wren," he tried again, his voice a seductive pleading, "_ look at me." _I opened my eyes and could only hold my breath, as his face got closer. My lips trembled; I was torn between what I wanted and common sense screaming at me. My knees gave out and the only things keeping me up were the door and his body. "Wren," he breathed in a silky tone. "Say my name."_

 _"Please," I tried again, my voice coming out in a whimper. He had completely crumbled my walls and obliterated my defenses in a manner of minutes._

 _"Say my name." His voice was so sensual it should be illegal. His lips brushed my cheek, my jaw, leaving trails of licking flame in their wake. The hand on my waist tightened. A rumbling vibrated through his chest. He was growling._

 _"Brom."_

"Someone's dreaming about Brom!" I could hear a high-pitched voice trill.

I sat up so fast that my head started spinning. I saw Violet, whose bed was closest to mine, smirking, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "What? No," I spluttered, panic settling in my chest. "I was dreaming about my _mom,_ " I insisted.

"Sure, Dawson. You keep telling yourself that," Evelyn said, appearing from the bathroom looking like a goddess incarnate. Seriously, how is it fair that she looked so perfect all the time?

I scowled at both of them. "Honestly, is that all you two think about? I'm starting to believe you are more in love with him than Emmett and James." A pillow flying at my face was the only reply I got.

"You didn't tell me your birthday was tomorrow!" Violet accused me loudly.

I tried to shush her, ducking my head. "Hey, not so loud. I don't want to advertise it to the entire Great Hall."

"But it's your birthday!" she argued, spearing some eggs with her fork. "And that constitutes a celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" James asked coming to sit next to her. Despite the fact that he was a Gryffindor, he sat at the Ravenclaw table for at least one meal everyday. He gave her a peck on the cheek that made Evelyn and I playfully grimace at each other.

"Oh, stop! You have a boyfriend, Eves," Violet said annoyed. "And I just found out that my lovely friend has a birthday tomorrow."

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" James asked turning to me with a grin on his face.

"Don't get any ideas Mister," I warned him around a mouthful of bacon.

He simply gave me an angelic smile in return. While Emmett looked like a body builder, James could have been a skater boy. He had curly hair the color of honey, tan skin marred with thin, white scars acquired by the various, reckless stunts he had pulled, and green eyes with flecks of gold. If the sun had been a person, it would have looked like James.

"I'm not making any promises," he told me mischievously. "Besides, when Emmett finds out, you know he will want to do something of epic proportions."

"What am I going to find out?" Emmett asked, finally joining us. I groaned and let my head fall on the table with a loud thunk.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Evelyn spoke over me saying, "It's her birthday tomorrow."

"Short stuff! How could you not tell me?" Emmett cried, holding a hand over his chest like I had wounded him.

"This, this is exactly why," I grumbled. "I need my Starbucks to fully prepare myself for this situation."

I grabbed my mug, topped with the regular whip cream and swirls of chocolate. I took a long sip, trying to ignore all the eyes on me. "What's that?" Emmett asked, pointing to my favorite concoction.

"The reason I am able to function everyday," was all I answered.

He held out a hand, silently asking to try it. With a sigh of longing and tinge of mourning, I handed the cup over. He took a swig and his eyes practically popped out of his head. "This…this is _amazing!_ " he yelled.

"What? I want to try!" Evelyn interjected, grabbing for the drink. Emmett held it out of her reach, taunting her. Before either of them could react, Violet snatched it and took a sip.

"Merlin's beard! This is so good!" she cried in surprise. "Try some!"

She thrust the mug into James' hand. He proceeded to take a large gulp of his own, then grinned and smacked his lips.

"But…but," I stuttered. "That's _mine._ "

"I still haven't had any," Evelyn pouted, her bottom lip jutting out. James took pity on her and passed the mug over. "Woah! Wren, how could you hide this from us?"

"I wasn't hide anything," I griped, taking the mug bag. It was empty. "I have had it every morning for the past two weeks. It's not my fault you guys didn't notice and now, I don't have any at all."

"Uh-oh, did someone come between Wren and her daily drink?" Stella asked, joining us after she had finished breakfast with the Hufflepuffs.

"Don't any of you have anything better to do than eavesdrop on all my conversations," I grouched, folding my arms.

"I will take that as a yes," Stella replied with a smirk. "Have fun dealing with Miss Cranky-Pants."

"I am _not_ cranky," I insisted with a frown on my face.

"Acceptance is the first stage of moving on," James joked, patting my strawberry curls. I swiped at his hand before smoothing them back down, glaring at him all the while.

"I hate all of you," I mumbled, trying to ignore as they giggled in return.

"Impossible," Emmett determined. "We are simply too irresistible."

I groaned loudly when my potion, once again, took a turn for the worse. Instead of a bubbling, black liquid, it was thick as mud and looked like it too. "Um, I'm no potions expert, but I don't think it's supposed to look like that," Isabelle commented, peering into my cauldron.

"I know, but I have already done it two times! I don't know where I am messing up! I followed the directions exactly!"

"I don't know what to tell you," she said with a wince. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should get a tutor?"

Before I had the chance to reply, Slughorn walked by with his clipboard and examined my poor attempt. He shook his head, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Please see me after class, Ms. Dawson."

I nodded sullenly. I was utterly humiliated. I had never done this badly in a class in my entire life. What was wrong with me? I silently began to clean up, scraping my potion from the cauldron and attempting to ignore the pitying looks Isabelle sent my way.

"It would seem that the discussion we had a few weeks ago had no affect, Ms. Dawson," Slughorn said with a disappointed tone. I felt the heat behind my eyes and willed myself not to cry.

"I'm sorry Professor, " I began thickly. "I have been trying my hardest, I promise. I don't know where I am going wrong."

"I understand," he replied with a sigh, "but I can't have you failing my class. So, I am going to assign you a tutor until you can brew them properly. I have asked Mr. Calloway to join us."

I stiffened but didn't say anything. I wouldn't risk arguing with him in front of a professor, especially Slughorn. I was already struggling enough. "Yes sir."

"Thank you for staying after class today, Brom," Slughorn began. "I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here. You are my best student and as such, I would like you to tutor Ms. Dawson. She is struggling greatly with the class and I believe she would benefit from your skills."

"Of course, Professor," Brom agreed smoothly. "I would be happy to help a fellow student."

"Thank you, my boy. I knew I could count on you. I suppose I shall leave you to it then. I expect to see results soon, Ms. Dawson."

Slughorn ambled out of the room, muttering something about firewhiskey and treacle tarts. I turned slowly towards Brom, not even daring to look him in the eyes. Much to my displeasure, I needed him desperately.

I was waiting for the insults to start flying, but instead, all he said was, "Where would you like to start?"

My head shot up in surprise. "Um…what?"

He sighed, but replied in a patient tone, "I asked where you wanted to start. Where do you seem to be struggling the most?"

"Oh, um…" I thought, biting my lip. "That's the problem. I'm not really sure. I do everything just as the book says, but somewhere along the way, it all just goes wrong."

He nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Alright, well, how about we start tonight at the library? How does eight sound?"

Once again, a shocked expression flitted across my features. "Great," I stammered. "That sounds great."

"I will see you then," he responded curtly before nodding and gliding out of the room. I slumped against a desk, disbelief coursing through me. Did we just have an actual, civilized conversation with one another? What was the world coming to? I thought as I gathered my belongings and left the classroom. It seems Hogwarts did have some surprises still left for me after all.

I trudged into the library, slowed by the amount of books I was carrying. It took me a few minutes to find Brom, who had chosen a table near the back. I huffed as I let my bag drop heavily to the table. A resounding thud echoed through the library making me wince. "Sorry," I muttered sheepishly, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Didn't mean to do that."

Brom eyed me skeptically, as if trying to solve some puzzle. When he noticed me watching, his face slipped into a cool, nonchalant mask. "I'm glad you were able to find your way without disaster."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bristled. I hadn't even been there for five minutes and he already felt the need to insult me?

"I mean, you seem to have a knack for leaving chaos in your wake."

"Don't pretend you know me, Calloway."

"I think you are forgetting how we met. You tackled me, remember?" he retorted, leaning back in his chair with a smug smile. Touché.

"Fine, you win," I groused. "Now are you going to continue annoying me to death or are you going to teach me potions?"

"So demanding," he crooned. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to speak to someone that way when they are trying to help? Try again, and ask me nicely."

I lurched backwards, a memory hitting me. I could see the dream from last night so clearly. _"That's not a very polite way to speak to someone," he tsked. "Ask me nicely."_

"Are you alright?" Brom asked, bringing me back to the present. "You look a bit flushed? Are you going to throw up? Because if you do, please aim away from me."

"The only thing making me nauseous is you, Calloway," I retorted half-heartedly. I was still trying to shake off the dream.

"The name is Brom, Princess," he replied, flashing me a wide grin.

"Don't call me nicknames. In fact, don't call me anything at all. Let's just get this stupid tutoring session over with so I can go back to my dorm."

"Anything you say…Princess," he teased, laughing when I gave him an obscene gesture. "Alright, let's start on page four."

We had been there for an hour and a half when I asked if we could call it a night. "Don't get me wrong, this has actual been really helpful, but I'm sure I have an early morning tomorrow," I stated.

"You're not half-bad at potions," Brom complimented me. "You might get a decent grade yet."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," I said after a moment. "But if you tell anyone I said that, I will kill you, so consider yourself warned."

He chuckled, but then quickly changed the subject. "What is so important about tomorrow?" I mumbled my reply under my breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It's my birthday," I managed in a quiet voice. "I don't like to make a big deal out of it, so please, try to contain your excitement."

"I'll try," he said dryly. Slytherins and their sarcasm. I shook my head and began packing up my stuff. "Why don't you like your birthday?"

"I just don't like being the center of attention," I explained. "I feel selfish, especially because people buy me things simply for being alive. Other people do amazing things everyday without any recognition at all. Why should I get it for simply being able to breathe?"

He seemed to ponder my statement for a moment. "Sometimes it's okay to be a little selfish. Besides, there are several people who would disagree with you. Being alive is something to celebrate, especially because a lot of people don't get that luxury for very long."

He got up and left without another word. I stared at his retreating form until it disappeared out the door. Curiouser and curiouser, I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to Violet jumping on my bed yelling, "Happy birthday!" and, "Get up lazy bones!" I groaned, but complied, knowing she wouldn't stop until I did. Why did she have to be such a morning person?

"Oh, leave her be, Vi," scolded Evelyn affectionately. "Happy birthday." I mumbled my thanks, still partially asleep, but she didn't mind. My roommates were used to my grogginess in the mornings by now.

I stumbled to the bathroom, hissing as I stubbed my toe on the door. I hopped all the way to the sink to start my morning routine. When I was feeling a little fresher, I headed back to my dorm room to actually get dressed. My outfit was already lying on the bed, courtesy of Isabelle. She had taken it upon herself to become my personal stylist.

I pulled on my uniform, hardly paying attention. I didn't notice the white button-up had become shorter, showing a sliver of skin. I didn't notice my skirt was tighter, hugging my hips and thighs attractively. I slid the thick, white headband into my hair without even thinking.

I grabbed my book bag and headed to the common room. I was still so sleepy I failed to notice the stares in my direction. I made it to the Great Hall without any major incident; I had tripped a few times, but it was nothing new. I plopped onto the Ravenclaw bench, ignoring my friends' glances.

It wasn't until Emmett piped up, "Wow, Wren you look _hot!_ " that I was aware of anything at all. My head jerked up at his statement and then flitted to Evelyn, who was simply smirking. Shouldn't she be jealous? Shouldn't she be glaring and promising to make me an enemy for life, or smacking some sense into her boyfriend?

I glanced down at my uniform and then blushed, immediately trying to cover myself with my robes. "What is this?" I snarled.

"It's your birthday. You need to look good," was all Evelyn would say.

"So making me look like a stripper was the way to go?" I bit back, frustration rising when my robes failed to cover me the way I wanted.

"No, but making you look desirable was a start," Violet answered, not phased at all. She just continued to butter her toast as if all was right in the world.

"Why would I want to look desirable anyway?" I asked angrily.

"Two words: Brom Calloway," Evelyn stated, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Emmett glanced at her proudly. I thought he was going to start making out with her right there at the table.

"Why do I care what Brom Calloway thinks?" I snorted, trying to fight the rising blush.

"Because you like him," Violet said in her are-you-really-that-stupid tone.

"I don't like him!" I insisted. "We tolerate each other sort of because he tutors me. We have a truce in the library and nothing more."

"Oh please," Emmett finally interjected. "If you two don't kiss soon, I think you are going to drive the whole school mad."

"I am certainly not letting my lips anywhere near his slimy ones."

"Whatever you say, Short Stuff," Emmett laughed. "Happy birthday. I am even going to be nice and let you drink your cold chocolate without stealing some."

"How kind of you, really," I muttered sarcastically. I sipped it hurriedly. Who knew how long his word would last?

"Now, I am going to go tell Brom that you will not be able to make tonight's tutoring session as you will be otherwise occupied," Violet stated, standing up with a determined expression on her face.

"What exactly do you have planned?" I hedged, frightened of what the answer might be.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. We have it all taken care of," Evelyn reassured me.

"That's what I was afraid of," I groaned.

My classes passed rather uneventfully, although I noticed several boys giving me heated looks throughout the day. It wouldn't have bothered me so much had Brom not been one of them. The way he was looking at me was like a starving man at a feast. Needless to say, I tried to avoid looking in his direction as much as possible.

Later that night, I was about to head to dinner when my roommates stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" Isabelle asked.

"To get food? You know, the stuff you need to live?" I replied.

"Not tonight. We have your dinner reserved in a more exclusive setting," she told me.

I didn't have time to protest, as I was already being pushed towards the bathroom. Evelyn and Violet were waiting with twin looks of excitement. Similar to my first night at Hogwarts, I was poked and prodded for an hour before they deemed me acceptable. A flimsy, emerald green material was thrust into my hands and I was ordered to change without a choice in the matter.

I emerged from the bathroom moments later, tugging at the hemline of the dress I was currently sporting. It had thick straps and stopped about mid-thigh. It was completely covered in sequins that glittered and shone in the candlelight.

"Perfect!" Violet clapped the moment she saw me.

"You are just missing one thing," Evelyn mused, gazing at me so intently I felt like a kid in the principal's office. Suddenly she pulled a small white box from behind her back, grinning like she had won the lottery. "This is from all three of us."

I carefully removed the lid and gasped when I pulled out a delicate, silver chain on which rested a sapphire the size of my pinky nail. "It's beautiful," I murmured. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but we're amazing," Evelyn joked. She took the necklace from me and undid the clasp. I held up my hair as she secured it to my neck. "Now go look in the mirror and appreciate our hard work."

I giggled and followed her instructions. A long-legged siren was staring back at me. Her thick, red hair was in loose, Hollywood curls that framed her heart-shaped face. Her skin was a light ivory that contrasted beautifully with the dark dress. Her periwinkle eyes were large and luminous, reminding me of the owls that delivered our mail.

"Wow. You guys are good," I told them as I turned back around. "You should start your own business or something."

"My dear," Evelyn said linking her arm in mine, "flattery will get you everywhere. Now, let's go to dinner and pray the boys have left some for us."

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fifth time. We were on the seventh floor pacing around for absolutely no reason I could see. I could hear my stomach rumbling in protest at being ignored.

"It's the Room of Requirement," Violet explained. "It appears when you need it. This is where we are having your party. That way, no one can interrupt us unless they know about it."

"Oh, right," I said. We kept pacing back and forth for a few more moments before a door began to jut out of the wall. Black, twisting vines formed the frame and the tan bricks darkened.

"Ready?" Evelyn asked, one hand on the door.

"Yes," I replied, nerves thrumming through my stomach.

She opened the door and we all walked inside. I gaped openly at the set up. We were standing in a large room with a cavernous ceiling. Pink and white balloons floated all around, occasionally bumping into one another. A disco ball was hanging by an invisible chain and turning slowly, sending multicolored lights scattering in all directions.

Pop music was playing through unseen speakers, pulsing through the floor and into my limbs. Long tables were set up off to the left, large silver platters stacked to the max with food and candy. Tables and chairs were to the right, covered in pink tablecloths and covered in so much glitter I was sure a unicorn had vomited on them.

Crystals were suspended in the air to reflect the lights from the disco ball. They were every color of the rainbow and looked like miniature stars. The room rained confetti that vanished right before it hit the floor.

"It's amazing! How did you do this?" I exclaimed in delight.

All of my friends were there. Stella and Skylar were in the corner talking to Kinley and Mitchell. They both waved at me with wide smiles. Emmett was raiding the food, his plate so full I thought it would break. James was lounging at one of the tables, his feet propped up on an empty chair. The rest of the transfer students were already swaying to the beat on the dance floor, and in the middle of them all was Brom. He had ditched the uniform for a white t-shirt and black leather jacket. I was sure I had drool running down my chin as he laughed at something Nicholas Evans, a transfer in Slytherin, was telling him.

"So I take it you like it?" Evelyn asked with a knowing grin.

"Like it? I love it!" I yelled over the music. "This is seriously the best birthday I think I have ever had." I didn't even think about it, instead just launching myself into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. "You are the best. I can't believe you did all this."

"Actually…it wasn't me," she replied, a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"Who was it? Stella and Skylar could have," I thought out loud.

"Guess again."

"Emmett and James?" She shook her head, still smiling. It finally dawned on me. "Are you telling me Brom did all this? Brom? As in, Slytherin jerk who hates my guts?"

"Why don't you go find out?" she replied, pushing me towards the group of people dancing. I gulped nervously and wiped my sweaty palms on my dress. He had his back towards me, still talking to Nicholas. Christian and Dylan, transfers from Gryffindor, had since joined them.

Dylan's eyes widened comically when he finally noticed me. "Wren? Is that you?"

"In the flesh," I teased, spinning in a circle.

"I'm starting to think we were sorted into the wrong house, huh Chris?" he remarked, elbowing his friend in the ribs. He was too busy staring to come up with a response.

"Looking good," Nick told me flashing his trademark smile.

Brom finally turned, realizing the conversation had gone in a different direction. His eyes, which had been a light teal, were suddenly as molten silver as the disco ball hanging over our heads. "Hello Princess," he drawled lazily, his eyes trailing down my body. I could feel them skimming my curves as if he were caressing them with his gaze.

"Hey there," I replied, matching his tone. Two could play at that game. The other guys could feel a shift in the mood and quickly excused themselves. "I knew you were talented in potions, but I didn't take you for a party planner."

"I am a man of many talents," he replied with a shrug, but a smile was plastered on his face. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I can see that," I commented. "I have greatly underestimated you, I think."

He shrugged as if people did it all the time. "Are you having a good birthday?" he questioned, changing the subject.

"Actually, yes, I am," I told him. "It is definitely one of the best ones I have had so far."

"Only one of the best? I guess I need to try harder," Brom teased.

"Are you, Brom Calloway, actually joking with me?" I asked in shock.

"I guess I am," he replied with a smile.

"I like you a lot better this way," I admitted. "You're not a jerk."

"And you're not so annoying," he retorted in a light tone.

"Okay, less of a jerk," I amended. "But seriously, thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me."

"No worries," he replied. "I knew it would make Emmett happy so." Oh. Yeah, I'm not going to lie, that stung a little.

"Yeah, Emmett's great," I said after a moment. "Well, I should go say hi to everyone." I left before he could say anything else. We had been doing so well up until that point. He had almost seemed like a decent person, and then he had to go remind me of who he really was. Serves me right for forgetting, I scolded myself.

"Hey, you okay?" Stella asked me, slinging her arm over my shoulders.

"Better than okay," I said, giving her a winning smile. "But I think, Ms. Brown, that you owe me a dance." I held my hand out to her dramatically. She placed hers in mine and we ran to the dance floor.

A new song had started, the beat energetic and peppy. "I love this song!" she shouted, pumping her fists in the air. She started to sing to the lyrics and I joined her, loudly, and off-key. I giggled, letting loose in a way I hadn't for ages. We shook our hips furiously; bobbing our heads, and laughing hysterically at each other's horrible dance moves.

The transfers ran to join us, mimicking our actions and singing along. Kinley began to twerk at one point, making the rest of us cheer her on. The Hogwarts students stared at us for a moment. Emmett and James looked at each other before sprinting towards the center and shaking their hips in the most uncoordinated manner I had ever seen. Evelyn and Violet joined us a moment later, following the boys, but their movements were much more graceful.

I looked around and Brom was nowhere to be seen. Whatever, I scoffed. If he wanted to go be moody, he could do it somewhere else. I turned back to my circle of friends, determined to dance the night and my cares away. I didn't need that suave Slytherin no matter what my heart said.

I wasn't the only grumpy one at my table the next morning. It seemed everyone was nursing a headache from the loud music and lack of sleep. I took small sips of my Frappuccino. I couldn't even begin to consider food at the moment.

"What a night," Emmett commented, groaning as he sat down on the bench. Violet hushed him, glaring with squinted eyes. "Whoops, sorry," he whispered.

"Em, would you be a dear and pass me the orange juice?" Evelyn asked softly, rubbing her sore temples. He did silently, staring at her for a moment, probably to make sure she was okay.

"I saw you talking to Brom last night," he said to me after a pregnant pause. "How did that go?"

I sighed, not sure if I wanted to get into it so early in the morning. "It was going pretty well at first," I told him hesitantly.

"That's good, and?" Emmett prompted.

"And…then it just…died," I replied.

"It just died? What happened?" he asked incredulously.

"Look, Em, I know he is your best friend and you all think he is this amazing person, but I have yet to see it," I explained. "He is a jerk to me a majority of the time and just when I think we are getting somewhere, he starts acting like a prick again. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but from the moment we met, he has _hated_ me and I'm just not quite sure what I have done."

Emmett seemed astonished by what I had revealed. "I guess I hadn't thought of it like that," he conceded. "I know he can act like a real prat sometimes, but he does have his redeeming qualities."

"Well, I have yet to see them," I informed him. "I would love to see this other side of him that everyone raves about, but I don't know how much longer I can wait for that."

He nodded, understanding. "I wouldn't blame you."

We continued talking quietly until it was time for classes to start. I couldn't help but feel that Emmett seemed distracted the entire time though. He kept glancing at Brom, scrutinizing him as if he could see into his soul.

I soon forgot about it, however. We had begun to practice transforming furniture into larger animals and objects and it took a great deal of my focus. Despite the fact that Brom was in a few of my classes, he stayed out of my thoughts the remainder of the day. I only remembered at dinner when I realized we would have a tutoring session that night.

Still pensive, I made my way to the library. It took me a few seconds to even realize that I didn't see Brom. I headed to the back of the library, thinking he would be where we usually sat. No dice. I scanned all of the aisles between bookcases, but I didn't find him. He must be running late, I thought, pulling my books out.

I waited. Ten minutes rolled by, then twenty. My leg was shaking and I tapped my quill against the desk, anxious to begin. Where was he? He had always been here before I was. Eventually an hour passed. Fed up, I gathered my belongings and stalked out of the library.

I smacked into a solid wall, nearly tumbling to the floor. At the last second, two pale arms shot out and grabbed my waist, hauling me back up. Suddenly I was face to face with the reason for my frustration. "Wren—" he began, running his fingers messily through his hair.

"Save it," I griped. "I waited for an hour. An hour. I know you are being kind and tutoring me, but I also have other things to do. I will see you in class tomorrow."

I began to tread down the hall to the Ravenclaw common room when he ran in front of me. "Wren, I am sorry," he panted. "I lost track of time and—"

That's when my vision narrowed in on something. I noticed cherry red lipstick smeared on his pressed collar. "Is this what you define as 'losing track of time?'" I inquired, tugging on the offending article. "Next time you want to take a booty call, let me know beforehand."

I shoved him out of my way and continued down the corridor. I didn't know why I was so upset. Sure, he hadn't shown up for our tutoring session, but it shouldn't bother me that much. "Wren, please listen to me!" he called after me.

"Save it for someone who cares!" I yelled over my shoulder. I tried to pretend I didn't see the crestfallen look on his face. After the way he had treated me, who cares how he felt? I thought, but felt a pang in my chest. You care, my heart whispered. Angrily I muttered, "Yeah, well what do you know?" to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

I continued moping for the next few days. I hardly joked with my friends and barely participated in any of my classes. I think even my professors were starting to get a little worried. I hadn't shown up for any tutoring sessions since that night. I didn't want to see Brom's face and think about those lipstick stains.

I was sitting at dinner pushing my vegetables around on my plate, my face propped up by one hand. I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation going on around me, so it wasn't a surprise when I didn't hear Emmett ask me something.

A fist slamming on the table brought me out of my reverie. "Bloody hell, Wren," Emmett growled. "I can't take it anymore. Your mood has been terrible the last few days."

My eyes flew open in shock and I'm sure I looked similar to a frightened owl. "Emmett, I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I didn't know it affected you that much."

"Of course it does!" he almost shouted. "I am sick of watching my two good friends miserable because they are so bloody stubborn that they won't just talk to each other. I can't stand being in the middle anymore."

I didn't get the chance to say another word because he had stood up and stormed out of the hall. I turned to look at my other friends who had matching grim expressions on their faces. Had I really been that bad? The look in Evelyn's eyes told me everything I needed to know. I had.

"Please excuse me," I muttered to them and got up from the table. I raced out of the hall, my thoughts whirring around my head. I needed to find Emmett and apologize. I felt like an absolute tool for making him feel that way. Then I needed to talk to Brom and sort this all out and—

"I suppose we messed up this time," Brom stated, standing a foot away from me. His hands were shoved in his trouser pockets, but the usual arrogant posture was gone.

"Yeah, I guess we did," I agreed. "Look Brom—"

At the same time he began, "Wren I—"

We both chuckled a little. "You go first," I said to him.

"Wren, I am sorry for missing our tutoring session. I wasn't trying to skip for a snog session," he explained. "I had actually been talking to Emmett about you and we got caught up. When I realized the time, I tried to hurry to the library, but then Cami caught up to me and tried to pull me into a classroom." He cringed at the thought and I did too.

"No, it's alright," I reassured him. "I should have listened when you tried to explain. I am just stubborn and I felt like my pride had been hurt."

"I think we both are." Brom smiled gently at me and I felt the butterflies swarm around my insides.

"What do you say to a truce? And maybe, starting over?"

"I would like that very much," he admitted. I held out my hand and he shook it. His hand was warm and firm, but gentle all the same.

"Wren Dawson, nice to meet you," I joked.

"Bromley Calloway, but you can call me Brom. The pleasure is all mine," he replied with a grin. "What a lovely accent. Are you from America?"

"Yes, I am actually. I am a transfer student to Hogwarts for the year."

"Oh, really? Well that's great! How are you liking it so far?"

"I have been pleasantly surprised. There is more to everything, and everyone, then there seems."

We stood, still shaking one another's hands and grinning like idiots. He finally cleared his throat and withdrew his hand. I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks and nearly laughed. Was he blushing?

"I would like to get to know you, Ms. Dawson," he confessed. "What do you say we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? And I promise no studying will be involved."

"It sounds like a date," I said pleasantly. "Oh, um…not that it is a date. Or that I wouldn't go with you on a date. I mean, you just never asked. To go with me, on a date." He laughed as I stammered. It was a gorgeous sound and one I wanted to hear again. "Please, feel free to stop my rambling at anytime."

"Ah, but where is the fun in that?" he teased, eyes glinting playfully. They were the same color as the ocean waves in sunlight, I thought.

"Where indeed," I murmured, hypnotized.

"So, if I did happen to ask you on a date in the future, does that mean you would say yes?" he asked coyly.

"Maybe," I replied, pretending to ponder the notion. "I guess we would have to see when we reached that point."

"Indeed." This time it was his turn to murmur. His gaze dropped to my lips and I thought I saw a hungry expression on his face, but he quickly masked it with a smile. "Until tomorrow, Ms. Dawson."

"Until tomorrow, Mr. Calloway," I responded. I tried not to startle when he suddenly, but gently, grabbed my hand and pressed his warm lips on my knuckles. I felt his hot breath on them for a lingering second, but then it was gone, and he was walking away. I regarded his retreating form, mulling over my thoughts. What was this boy doing to me?

Clothes were scattered all over, draped along my bed, heaped in piles on the floor. Despite the mess I had made, I still had no idea what I was going to wear. Tonight I was supposed to go with Brom to Hogsmeade and I couldn't remember the last time I had ever felt so nervous.

"Did nixies get into our dorm rooms again?" Evelyn asked, striding through the door after dinner.

"Wren has a date," Violet chimed in from where she was flipping through Witch Weekly on her bed.

"It's not a date," I countered, "but I do want to look nice and I have no idea what to wear." I faced my closet again, exasperated. Nothing seemed to be good enough for the occasion.

"Hm," Evelyn mused. "And who might you be going on this non-date with?"

"Brom Calloway!" Violet squealed before I could answer. "He asked her to Hogsmeade."

"It's really not a big deal," I attempted to explain. "We are just trying to start over and get to know each other for Emmett's sake."

"So I take it the reason you are dressing up is for Emmett as well," Evelyn taunted. I threw daggers her way, but became distracted with my fashion crisis again. "Oh, let me."

Evelyn pushed me out of the way and began rummaging through my drawers, muttering to herself that I should be grateful she was there and what would I do without her? "I already looked in there," I told her. "You aren't going to find anything worthwhile—"

She straightened, a triumphant look on her face. She held up a cream sweater with scalloped sleeves and decorative lace. "You were saying?" she teased, throwing the garment at me.

"It's cute," I acknowledged, "but what am I going to wear with it?"

"These," she replied. "They're mine so don't ruin them." She threw me a jean skirt and brown boots. I had to admit, it was an adorable outfit.

"Alright," I relented. I yanked them on, defeated. I turned to examine myself in the mirror and was very content with what I saw. "Now, he should be here any minute."

A knock resounded on the door. Violet giggled and sprang up to answer the door. She flung it open, ever the drama queen and announced loudly," Brom's here!"

"Thanks," I retorted. "Although, you might want to work on that. I don't think the Slytherins in the dungeon could hear you quite clearly." She stuck a tongue out at me in reply. I walked over to an amused Brom, who was in the same leather jacket from my party, I noticed with pleasure. The faint smell of vanilla and cologne wafted from him. "Let's get out of here before they can do something truly mortifying."

I grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him out. We had almost made it when Violet poked her head out the door and called, "Have fun! Use protection and don't do anything I wouldn't!"

My entire body grew hot with embarrassment and I heard Brom rumble with laughter next to me. "She will definitely be paying for that later," I hissed under my breath.

"Don't worry, Princess," he teased. "You're virtue will still be intact by the end of the night." My reply was to slug him on the shoulder. He rubbed it, grinning ruefully. "Such a temper."

"You haven't seen the half of it," I grumbled walking ahead of him.

"I'm sure, my feisty little tigress," he breathed in my ear. I whipped around but he was suddenly ahead of me, already almost through the castle doors.

"What is with you and your nicknames?"

"Don't you like them, Princess?" He was smiling widely now, his eyes dancing playfully.

"Not particularly, no," I answered.

"And why is that?" He was beside me again, his scent overwhelming my senses. I could feel his warm breath near my ear.

"I'm…not sure. You just get under my skin," I finally admitted. "Not a lot of people are able to do that."

"Is it such a bad thing?" he asked me, a hint of joy in his features.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well maybe tonight will help you decide," he replied.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, the curiosity eating at me.

"That, Princess, is for me to know, and for you to find out," he said, avoiding giving me a real answer.

"You're not going to kill me and leave my body in the Forbidden Forest are you?" I joked.

"I haven't decided yet," he mimicked me.

"Well that doesn't bode well for my evening plans."

"And what did those include, Princess?"

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you and leave _your_ body in the Forbidden Forest."

"Well, that does pose a problem indeed. I guess we shall both just have to be patient then," he remarked casually.

"I guess so."

We walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to the village. Usually silence made me uncomfortable, but for the first time, I didn't mind. I had assumed we would be going to the Three Broomsticks. I heard enough of the other Ravenclaws talking about it, but to my surprise, we continued on. Now I was really curious, but Brom wouldn't give up the location, simply shaking his head and grinning.

Soon we were on the outskirts of the village. Only one building was left. It was a rickety, old and creepy looking place. I knew it to be the infamous Shrieking Shack. The Ravenclaws had also regaled me with horror stories about it. We approached it and I grew weary.

"Now I really am starting to think you are plotting my murder," I told Brom.

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Just trust me, okay?"

I hesitated, but finally slid my hand into his. He intertwined his fingers with mine and my heart shuddered before beginning a rapid pace. He pushed open the door and all I saw was pitch black. It didn't exactly look comfortable, but I took a deep breath and followed him in anyways. This had better be worth it, I thought.

I gasped when candles all around us suddenly flared to life. While the outside had been shabby, the inside was clean and polished. A table had been set up in the middle of the floor and a fireplace was crackling merrily off to one side.

"I know it's a bit secluded," Brom began nervously, "but I thought the privacy would give us a better chance to get to know one another."

"It's…actually quite perfect," I replied and noticed his shoulders relax in visible relief. He led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he pushed in my chair again, ever the gentleman.

"I took the liberty of having the house elves prepare us a meal," he explained and lifted a silver lid off my plate. A delicious smelling roast and mashed potatoes lay underneath. Candles rested in the center of the table to provide us with a little more light. "Oh, I almost forgot." He clapped his hands and soft music began to play from invisible instruments.

"Wow, you really did think of everything. I am impressed."

"I know we have gotten off to a rough start, and I really wanted to make it up to you," he explained. "I am sorry for the way I have been treating you. I was truly despicable."

"Apology accepted," I moaned around a mouthful of beef. I thought I saw his eyes darken momentarily, but when I examined them again, they were their normal shade of blue. "So, Brom, tell me a bit about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" he asked, gazing at me intently.

"Anything. Your favorite color, your dream job, what your childhood was like."

"Well," he started, "my favorite color is green." He noticed my expression and laughed. "Not Slytherin green, something darker. Like…pine. I haven't really thought about a dream job. It was just always naturally assumed I would take over the family business. As for my childhood, it was rather depressing. You wouldn't want to hear about it."

He was no longer looking at me, but swirling his drink around in his glass.

"You wouldn't know until you actually try," I pointed out to him.

He sighed. "Okay," he agreed, "but only if you give me the same courtesy."

"I think I can manage that," I replied.

"Well, I am the only child and heir of the Calloway family. My father owns a famous, wealthy potions company. He met my mother at Hogwarts. He was a fifth year when she was a third. Their families arranged a marriage between them a few years later. My mother adored him and he seemed to like her well enough, but he was caught up with some other witch. She wasn't a pureblood, so my grandparents never would have gone for it.

A year later, they were married. My mother never even graduated from Hogwarts. They didn't really have the chance to get to know each other before my grandparents were pushing them for heirs. Nine months later, I was welcomed into the family. My grandparents loosened their grip a bit, but continued pushing my parents for heirs. Then it was revealed my mother couldn't have any more children.

My mother turned to alcohol for comfort, and my father found it in the arms of other women. When my mother found out, she was furious at first, but quickly became depressed. She blamed herself, thinking it was because she couldn't give him children. She began drinking more and more, and my father spent less time at the manor.

Purebloods don't believe in divorce, but one day, my father went to my mother and told her they would be together in name only. He had purchased another manor and he would be living there with his new mistress. To say my mother was devastated was an understatement. My father felt it was her duty to raise me until I was old enough to attend Hogwarts. Until then I was purely an annoyance to him and another reason to undermine his mistress.

I grew up with a mother who was hardly ever around, and when she was, she was always drunk. My father only came around once a year, on my birthday, to inspect how things were going along. He only ever stayed for an hour or two. When I turned 11, I received my letter and was shipped off to Hogwarts. I only came home for the summer and stayed with my father, who wanted me to stay out of the way for most of it. The only time he truly acknowledged me was when he wanted to teach me business affairs. A few weeks before our most recent summer break ended, my mother hung herself and that was that," Brom finished.

"Wow, Brom," I choked. "That is—I am so sorry."

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's my life and there is no use in dwelling on it. Now, tell me about yourself."

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed there. "Well, for starters, my favorite color is lavender. Like the sunset," I informed him. "My dream job would be to help people, probably as a Healer. As for my childhood, it wasn't happy at first, but I was very lucky all the same. My mom was attacked and raped by a fellow wizard while she attended Ilvermony. She had me a few months later. She fell away from the magical world after that and three years later met a muggle man. They got married and he adopted me, which means he is legally my father. They had my two younger brothers, who are both muggles, and raised us as such. My brothers were sent to public school and I was sent to Ilvermony to learn to control my magic. Sometimes I feel a bit like an outsider in my family, but I can't complain. In the end, I am safe and loved."

Brom cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's alright," I told him. "She is a strong witch and she is all the better for it."

"I can tell," he added.

"How?"

"She had you." I ducked my head, unable to look into his intense stare any longer. The emotions he was evoking from me were strange and foreign, yet familiar all the same. "Wren?" he said quietly, forcing me to look back up. There was that molten silver gaze again.

"Yes?" I breathed, afraid if I spoke to loudly it would shatter the moment.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" I was leaning forward in my seat now. My eyes were locked on his and I noticed his face was getting closer to mine.

"Wren, I—"

A sharp crack sent us skittering to the opposite ends of the room. A house elf appeared, wringing its shirt nervously. "Excuse me, sir and misses, but it is time to go back to the castle."

Brom, who seemed to be trying to control something, finally spoke. "Thank you, Ducky. We will be there shortly." The elf nodded and disappeared with another loud crack. Brom waved his hand and the food disappeared along with the table. "We should head back now."

I nodded and followed him outside. "Brom, what were you going to say back there?"

He visibly stiffened. "Nothing," he barked. Then in a gentler tone, "It's nothing important. Let's hurry. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

He began walking quickly, leaving no room for me to argue, and no choice but for me to follow. Still, the scene from the shack lingered in my head, nagging me. I knew I would analyze it to death as I lay in bed that night.


End file.
